CHANGING FATES PLANS
by WorshipTheLight LiveForTheTwi
Summary: HIATUS. The day before the wedding, tragedy strikes. But he won't let her fall back into the pit of despair. Keeping her afloat may lead to the joining of two lost souls. Changing two separate fates and creating one grand destiny. But will the threat of old and new enemies tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of CFP. This is a repost of a story I started a whiile ago but could not finish. This time I WILL finish it and it will be great. And I want to thank my two wonderful ****betas, Giggles2010 and GuardiansOfTheGone for reading and correcting this. Thanks guys. I dedicate this chapter to the both of you. **

* * *

**Chapter I: The Last Night**

**Bella POV**

I watched the love of my life coil to spring out of my window and smiled, my heart wrecking havoc in my chest, again just at the mere sight of him. I had just spent the last couple of hours cuddling up next to him while, enjoying his cold embrace and the velvety smoothness of his voice. I would have continued to do so, but Emmett and Jasper showed up to take him away for his bachelor party. Unbeknown to Edward and the guys, I had Alice tell me what they were doing. I just wanted to make sure Emmett wasn't planning to take him to a strip club. Imagine my surprise when I was told that all they would be doing was going hunting and wrestling. Apparently Rosalie put a stop to there being any women there that were not her, Alice or I.

So with a smile and a lot of ease, I was happy to let him go spend his last free night with his brothers. Tomorrow we would be a married couple on our way to our honeymoon, which I had no clue as to where we were going. Edward is keeping that top secret and the only other person who knows is Alice, seeing, as she had to pack my bag for me.

I watched Edwards lithe body spring out of my window and heard a low thud as he landed, then heard Emmett utter an explicit, along with the light hearted chuckle of my fiancé so I guess I know what he landed on.

"You better not make him late." I muttered as I flopped back onto the pillow behind me. I was already missing him.

I startled when I noticed Jasper's blonde curls and brilliant smile in my window, then giggled when he winked and climbed silently through my window. I had grown quite close to Jasper in the few short months that they have been back.

For a week straight, every time he saw me he tried to apologize for his almost attack. It stopped when I threatened him.

-Flashback-

"_Jasper Whitlock Cullen-Hale, if you don't stop trying to apologize I will bribe Emmett to kick your ass!" I yelled at him to the surprise of not only Jasper, but also every Cullen who came into the room at that moment to see what the commotion was about. "Now for the last time, __**I. Do. Not. Blame. You.**__" I jabbed my finger lightly into his chest, not wanting to hurt myself, "You are a vampire and I am a human, a very clumsy human at that. At some point in time something was bound to happen where I bleed." I almost laughed at the fact that the big bad vampire was flinching away from me, a fragile human girl. _

"_It's over and done. I am here and I am fine. I am getting ready to marry the man of my dreams and become a permanent part of this family. I have enough stress trying to keep your pixie of a wife from commandeering my wedding without worrying if every time I turn a corner you will be waiting there to apologize for something that didn't even happen._

_It is in the past. Get over it. Got it Whitlock?" I gave him one last jab and stared him straight in the eye. I could hear Emmett laughing hysterically in the background and Edward shuffling nervously behind me. My attention was on Jasper. I watched a slow lazy grin cross his face. _

"_Yes ma'am." he answered in his rarely used southern drawl. _

"_Good." I smiled hugely and leaned up to kiss his cheek before turning to join my dumbfounded fiancé._

-End Flashback-

That was the last time we spoke of the terrible birthday party, but not the last time we spoke. After that day Jasper and I started an easy friendship. I could not really call him a brother because he did not seem like that to me. He was more like a really good friend that I could talk to about anything.

"Don't worry Bella. We will have him there in plenty of time." Jasper assured me. I felt a wave of lethargy and calm pass over me and narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled quietly before kissing my forehead. "Sweet dreams darlin'," was the last thing he said as he turned and sprung himself out of my window and onto to ground beneath.

Closing my eyes I exhaled loudly, grateful that all the drama was finally behind us. No more Victoria, no more insecurities about not being good enough for him and no more guilt over the Jacob situation. I still felt bad for how I handled it but I could not dwell on that anymore. We all made our decision and had to live with the consequences of it. I lost my best friend, Jacob got his heart broken, and Edward realized that if he did not want to lose me then he needed to start paying attention to what I wanted and what I say.

We would be leaving for two weeks, one with just the two of us celebrating as newlyweds do, then the following week Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle would be there for Edward to change me. It took me a lot of time and persuasion to convince Edward to change me, but I had to agree to the one thing I never thought I would agree to. He made me see that if I was planning on giving him my life, it should be just as easy for me to give him my hand in marriage. I am really not sure why it took me so long to come around. I mean what he would have to do would be so much harder then walking down an isle and saying those two magic words. After I thought about it, marriage didn't seem like such a bad thing. I had already vowed forever, this just made it more…official.

Convincing him to change me on our honeymoon took a lot more discussion. I know he was hoping to hold off for a year or so. He thinks I didn't hear the conversation going on between him and Jacob in the tent, and I am happy letting him I think that. But no one, not any more, is going to control my decisions again. I was ready to be with him from the first day I met him. He thinks I haven't thought about what I would be giving up by asking for this, but when would I ever have those things anyway. No, no more waiting. I would not see nineteen if my husband is forever frozen at seventeen. I did not budge on the when. I wanted to start our lives together as equals, not my husband having to watch not only his, but his family's every step around me, in case I bleed. So our second week, where ever the hell we were going, I will be changed. For three days I will burn and we will spend the next four days letting me get use to my new strength and speed and filling me with so much animal blood I won't even think about draining a human. Though I am pretty sure that there will be no humans around when I am changed. You would think that would narrow down the list of places we could be going, but it doesn't. Having as much money as they… sorry, we… do, it could still be anywhere.

With one last deep breath I drifted off, enjoying my last full nights sleep as a single woman.

My dream was confusing. It started as it had for the last three weeks, I was in our meadow. However, Edward was not there, it was just me. Alone. Surrounded by red eyes in black robes that were gliding closer. I turned around at the sound of child's cry to see a baby with deep chocolate brown eyes and a head full of bronze curls. She stared up at me and smiled a crooked smile and I just knew…. That my only mission in life was to protect her. If nothing else, She. Must. Survive.

The scene blurred. I was no longer in the meadow. I was in a clearing. There just seemed to be miles and miles of grass, no trees, not even a bush. I looked across it and saw another group. It was nothing like the black robed mob I saw before this group was only slightly smaller. A large portion was snarling standing behind three individuals. One woman stepped forward, she was only about a foot or so taller then me with shoulder length brown hair and even though her skin was tanned you could tell she was a vampire. Not just from the red eyes but because of the primal feral look on her face. Even still she was not the reason I was stunned silent. Standing behind her were two people that I never thought I would see on her side. Jacob, snarling and growling in my direction and Alice with blood red eyes and a malicious smile on her elfin face.

"Well, well… Bella. We meet finally." My attention turned back to the tanned vampire that was now speaking. "I have been waiting to long to meet you, although, I was hoping that I would have the chance to stop your heart myself. I guess I will have to settle for turning you into a pile of ash instead."

Her statement confused me until I looked down and studied my arm. My paler then usual skin looked like it was made of porcelain and felt hard as stone, but it sparkled like pink diamonds in the sun. I was a vampire. That is when I felt it. The rage that, I had not noticed until now, had been building inside of me. It was now threatening to break freak. I heard a low rumbling growl and wondered where it was coming from. It stopped when a hand landed on my shoulder. The touch was comforting, calming… but it was not Edward. I did not need to look to know that it was not my Edward. But I did look. I followed the hand to the strong pale forearm, to the broad shoulder it was attached too. But I never saw the face. I was startled awake but a loud bang.

Wrenching awake and sat upright looking around my moonlit room. All was silent except for the sound of Charlie snoring. There was no one there and no way to tell where that sound came from. Maybe I imagined it. It would not be the first time I hallucinated or seen or heard things that were not there.

I glanced at my clock and saw that it was, four am. Great, Alice is going to kill me. I lay back down and closed my eyes, listening to the eerie silence around me. Something was off about this night. Maybe it was just the dream or maybe it was the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, but I just knew that today would bring about more changes then just my name. Something was coming, whether it was good or bad, it was coming, and I felt powerless to stop it.

For the first time since coming back from Italy, I feared for my future and I feared for my Edward.

**Edward POV**

"You guys go ahead. I want to make a stop first." I told the guys. I had exactly eight hours before I was to be married and there was something that I wanted to do.

"Are you sure? We could go with you." Emmett offered. I smiled at my little/big brother.

"No, I will be fine. I will meet you guys back at the camp site in about two hours."

They nodded and ran off in the opposite direction and I started for the first of my destination for tonight.

I had to admit that I had a great time with my brothers tonight. It was ridiculous some of the things Emmett came up for us to do to pass the time, but thanks to him I was now full to the point where I was almost uncomfortable. That will teach to me bet against him on who could drink the most blood. I was an idiot for even thinking I stood a chance. After five deer and a mountain lion I was overly full.

Although I have to admit that the highlight and most excruciating part of the evening was the sex talk. Jasper did not have much to say about it, he thought everything would be fine. He just felt the need to remind me of Tanya and her sister's fascination with bedding human males. He thought that if they could do that with men they cared nothing about I should be fine with the woman I loved more then life itself. I saw his point and took it to heart. I promised we would try and we would.

Emmett on the other hand thought it necessary to give me a blow by blow, mentally and verbally, of the things that Rose liked thinking that maybe Bella would like them as well. Where is the brain bleach when I need it? He even went as far to bring out some diagrams and books that he had collected on the subject in question. I put a stop to that quickly.

"_Em, do you honest believe there is anything you or those books can tell me that I haven't heard a million times before? We have been in how many high schools, colleges and have been desired by how many women in our life, Seriously Emmett?" I questioned to the howling laugh of Jasper. _

"_Touché brother." Emmett nodded. There was a long silence before he started talking again. His thoughts straying to how complete his family would be soon. "I have to say Edward. I am really happy for the both of you. It took you a long time to get to this place, but I am happy that you are finally here." _

"_Thanks Em, I appreciate that, and I know what you mean. I never thought I would have this. Happiness, completeness, the kind of love that is so over whelming at times that it's almost suffocating, but in a good way. I can't imagine my life without Bella, but I still wonder…"_

"_Oh don't start that again Edward. I was really hoping that I wouldn't be visited my brooding Edward again, ever." Jasper cut in, he shoved me lightly. "Look Edward, you are doing the right thing. It is what she wants and, as much as you would love to deny it, it is what you want. So stop questioning this." _

_Emmett looked between the two of us impatient, wanting to know what we were talking about. Jasper may not be able to read my mind but he could clearly read my moods._

"_I know Jazz, but I can't help but feel like I'm killing her. I mean there are so many things that I want for her, that will not be possible once this is done. I feel guilty for taking those things away from her, but elated to have her with me for eternity, which just makes me feel even guiltier." I could not help the remorse creeping in to my tone. I loved and hated the idea of turning Bella, but over time I started to love it more than hate it. After coming back into her life, I do not think I could survive not having her with me forever now._

"_Oh, are we on that again. Seriously Edward? You have got to get over that." Emmett started in, cursing me loudly in his mind before he cleared it completely. This was Emmett's tactic for putting me in my place; it took him a long time to learn to shut me out of his thoughts. "Okay let's look at it this way. Do you plan on giving her up?"_

"_Of course not! How could you even ask me that?" I asked offended. He ignored me. _

"_So then how is she ever going to have those things? You can't have kids Edward, so that is out. And as far as growing old, think about how she would feel in that situation. Think about when she is sixty-five and her husband, the love of her life, is frozen forever at seventeen." He paused and waited for my reaction. I grimaced and looked away. "If you think she is insecure now, how is she going to feel at that time?" _

_He was right of course. Isabella had to be the most insecure woman I have ever met, she didn't see how wonderful, smart, sexy, and beautiful she was. For some insane reason she thought I was too good for her. She never saw that it was the other way around. I would love her and think she was beautiful no matter what age she was. But I already new that no matter how much she loved me she would be miserable in that scenario. _

"_But what about Charlie and Renee. She would be losing her family." I argued._

"_Edward, she would lose them regardless. After so many years, they would start to wonder either A) why Bella never brings you home anymore or B) why you still look like you did when you graduated high school and Bella looks like your mother. There is no way she would be able to keep seeing them. Besides she is not losing all her family, we are a family as well and we are not going anywhere. We will always be there."_

"_You guys are right, I know you are. I guess I just worry about her regretting her decision once it's done. I'm worried about whether she can handle this life."_

_Jasper scoffed. "Can she handle this life? What the fuck Edward? Bella Swan is the strongest human, no scratch that, she is the strongest being I have ever met. Let's go through the history." He started ticking off events on his hand. "Let's start with just recently, where was Bella when Victoria came a knockin'?"_

_It was a rhetorical question but I answered anyway. "She was with me. She actually thought about bleeding herself to distract Riley from Seth." I rolled my eyes. _

"_What? I did not know that! Why didn't I know that?" Emmett yelled standing up. Jasper and I laughed and I yanked him back down. _

"_Calm down Em, I got to her before she could do anything." _

"_Okay, back on track. Now continuing our journey through the past, who was it that went to Italy, Vampire Capital, and faced a room full of human drinkers to bring your melodramatic ass back home?" Jasper went on to the next point. I already saw his point but he was not going to let up until he was ready. He went on before I could answer, "And didn't this person also promise the Volturi, the royal family, that she would be turned in order to again save your hide."_

"_Yes, Jazz, Bella saved my life and she sacrificed her humanity to do it." I agreed and waiting for his next point. _

"_Okay, and lets bypass the fact that she was hanging with that mutt for all that time." _

_I growled at that statement. It was more of the fact of how Jacob has been treating her as of late then about her being around them. I had come to trust that she was safe on the res as she was with me, but ever since she chose me over him, he has been insufferable. Ignoring her, hanging up on her, and acting completely like the child that he is. It was hurting her the way he was being and I knew soon I would have to talk to him about it. But not until after we were married. _

"_Unclench Edward, it's over and done." Emmett punched me playfully. _

"_Okay and the last point, and I know this is going to hurt, hell it hurts me to bring it up as well. Who was it that ran off to face a tracking vampire intent on making her suffer and ultimately killing her just to spare our family and to save her mother?" _

_He was right; it did hurt to remember how close I had come to losing her. So close in fact that she would either be dead or a vampire right now. But again he had proven his point. _

"_She is stronger than anyone I have ever known, she may even be stronger then all of us put together. I do not think there is anyone that could have gone through all the things she went through in the last year and half and still want to be apart of our family. Give her some credit Edward. She is a kick ass human and she will make one hell of a vampire."_

"_Alright, alright I get it. She is way more then ready for this life." I consented. _

"_Finally. Now, stop worrying about all the what ifs, and could be's and concentrate on the fact that you are marrying your mate, the love of your existence in a less then twenty-four hours. There is nothing more important than that right now."_

_I nodded and smiled gratefully at him for talking me off the edge. The quiet only lasted a few minutes before I read Emmett's next thought. I laughed out loud._

"_I thought we were done with that conversation?" I asked. _

"_Come on Edward, you have to wonder as much as I do. She is too special not to have a super power. Come on what do you think it will be?" _

I was brought out of my memories when I arrived at my first destination. We have had that conversation about Bella's future power more times then I care to remember. Funnily the only person who would know can't see it, because until the change actually took place none of us would ever know.

Standing here, the memories of our time together came flooding back and it all started at this place, Fork High. I smiled at the wave of nostalgia that overtook me and started towards the school. My plan was to visit every place in the school that I seen or was with her, starting with the Cafeteria where I first saw her and ending with the auditorium where I watched her walk across the stage to receive her high school diploma, for the first of many times I would imagine.

Yes, that was my plan. But my plan was put on hold indefinitely as a jumble of thoughts invaded my personal space. I turned towards where they were coming from and saw three wolves emerge from the group of trees. Checking my watch I saw that is was four o'clock in the morning. I started to wonder what they were doing out at this time.

I stopped wondering when Jacob's thoughts came through loud and clear. They were quite clear and I knew in that moment. I would be breaking yet another promise to my Isabella.

I would be leaving her again.

* * *

**Review Please :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was hoping to have this up by Wednesday but couldn't. Sorry about that. I would like to thank my beta, GuardianoftheGone. She is great and I really appreciate her. This chapter if for you. **

**So Edward ran into some trouble and Bella sense something is wrong. Let's see what comes of this shall we...**

**Song: Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin**

**P.S. the song for the first chapter was My Heart by Paramore**

* * *

**Chapter II: Everything's Changed**

**Jasper POV**

Emmett and I spent two hours fighting off five wolves before a sharp barking command sent them scattering into the surrounding wild. We were angry and confused as to what was going on. Why were they attacking us? We broke no rules, killed no humans and Bella is still human… for the moment so why start this unnecessary war?

We stood there puzzled wondering what was going on, not sure of our next course of action until Emmett spoke.

"Oh shit Jasper, we got to find Edward." He took off running in the direction that Edward had run in.

Fuck! He is all alone, what if he ran into some wolves of his own. I ran after Emmett coming up behind him fast. We were trying desperately to pick up Edward's scent, But after being away from him for a few hours his scent was long gone.

We ran aimlessly for about thirty minutes until we smelled something that made my heart sink into the pit of my stomach, a burning sweet smell. Looking up we saw a thick cloud of purple smoke coming from too far southeast. We ran, pushing ourselves faster then should be allowed for a vampire, only to stop not but fifty feet from where we were. We had reached the treaty line and could not cross. Not that we would not have, but the line of about twelve wolves made that impossible. We watched as our brother being held down by Jacob, with a wolf on either side of him holding onto an arm as if they are about to rip them off. The look on Edward's face was the detached unreadable mask he had adapted so many years ago. His feelings, however, were a mixture of sadness, anger and despair. There was a hint of fear there, but it seemed to be directed towards us, as if he were afraid not for himself but for what will happen to us.

I grabbed hold of Emmett, as he got ready to charge forward, wolves be damned. It took all my strength to hold on to him.

"Emmett, stop. We cannot help him now. I will not lose another brother." He stopped and stared at me incredulously.

Edward spoke, "Em, he's right. It is too late for me. Just stay there."

_Is there no hope of saving you Edward? Maybe if we went called the rest of the family, _I thought as my hand twitched towards my pocket with my cell phone. He shook his head infinitivally.

I glanced at Emmett and saw that he had fallen to his knees watching. Despair, horror and rage gripped me. But surprisingly they were not coming just from Emmett but from one of the wolves as well. Jacob was radiating joy, amusement and something that I could not easily identify.

"Yes, _Emmett, _stop before we add you to the inferno." Jacob said with a sharp laugh. "Do you have any last words for your brothers?" He looked down to ask Edward.

Edward's eyes were focused on me. I could see the agony in his eyes but I felt nothing from him but acceptance and resignation. I, myself, felt nothing but numbness; I could not grasp what was happening right in front of me. It was not real to me. It was not happening. Somehow, I must have found a way to dream and was having a nightmare. That is what it was, it was a nightmare and I just needed to wake up. It was Edward's voice that brought me back, that let me know that this was no dream, that this was our life now, a life that would not include him. It only took him one word for me to start accepting that this was happening.

"Tell Bella… that I love her," his voice was weak and broken. "And look after her Jasper. Protect her, even from herself."

_With my life brother_, I answered in my head. But on the outside, I just nodded.

Jacob gave some kind of silent signal and the wolves tore him apart, Jacob laughing manically all the while. Edward made no sound as it happened, no cries of pain, no screams of agony. He would not give him the satisfaction, but I knew how he was feeling and it took all I had to keep standing there without falling. Jacob started tossing body parts into the flames lazily as he watched in fascination the pieces disintegrate.

"Okay, now that, that is taken care of I got one warning for you all." Jacob started, looking back at us. He was still holding Edward's head, tossing between his hands like a football. If I did not know it before I did now, this was not Jacob. There was a maniacal glint in his eye as he spoke to us. You could hear the slightly hysterical edge in his tone and his form was in a constant steady vibration. "Your family will leave town, today and you will leave Bella alone. With lover boy out of the way there is no reason for her to be a bloodsucker and now we can be together, like we should have been in the beginning."

Emmett was back on his feet, anger pouring from him. I tried to send him some calm. Attacking now would not be in our best interest, we had to think about the family, all of them including Bella. She is our priority now, she is my priority now.

"Message delivered. Anything else." I asked quietly, calmly and coolly. I could feel the confusion and a spark of fear there. He expected me to attack, to fight, to argue. I would not though. I need to plan, to calculate and to make some decisions. He has brought on a war but it would not happen just yet. I would bide my time. Make sure Bella was safe first then I would come back and destroy him.

"No. that's all." he said before dropping kicking the last of our brother into the fire.

I felt a strong sense of remorse coming from one of the wolves, I did not need to look to know it would be Seth and I did not need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. Grabbing Emmett I turned and ran. Once out of earshot and miles away Emmett stopped me.

"We are not listening to him, are we? I mean we are not just going to hand Bella over to him and disappear. I wont do that to her again. She's family Jazz-."

"Emmett calm down. We are not leaving Bella. Where we go, she goes. But we cannot provoke him right now. Did you see him? He is not in his right mind. We need to talk to the family and come up with a plan." I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial three.

"_Hello?"_

"Carlisle is everyone there. Is everyone together?" I asked with urgency.

"_Jasper? Yes we are all here." _he sounded surprised at the hard tone in my voice.

"Is Bella there?"

"_Yes. She is upstairs with Alice getting ready. What's wrong son, you sound-."_

"I will explain when we get there. Make sure everyone is in the living room and keep Bella upstairs. Tell Alice to have her take a nap or something."

"_I don't under-."_

"Please Carlisle, can you please just do that. I will explain as soon as I get there."

"_Alright. We will be waiting for you."_ He sounded scared now. He has never heard me so panicked. I hung up and we started to run until we heard a desperate bark. We turned and saw a sandy brown wolf coming towards us. Emmett growled and started to charge forward. I stopped him.

"I think its Seth. Let's hear what he has to say."

Seth stopped and put down the silver canister that he was holding in his mouth and phased back to human.

"Hi." He spoke softly his head down. He bent down to pick up the canister and without looking up handed it to me. He started shaking but not in the phasing sense.

"Seth." I called quietly. He looked up with streaks staining his young face. "What happen to Jacob, Seth?"

He broke down, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I did not know. I didn't know."

"What happened, Seth?"

"I don't know. Everything seemed fine. We were all trying to be sympathetic towards him because of how he felt about Bella, but he always seemed cheerful and semi-happy. He kept saying 'as long as she is happy'. He stopped coming to meetings and started having secret meetings everyday with the newbies. We did not know what was going on, we thought he was just being a good brother, you know, helping them adjust to the transition. Since we do not have any of the newbies patrol with us, we did not know.

I ran into Jacob and the rest while I was out running. He said something, in his mind, about not letting me go until it was over and he ordered me to go with them. Since he is second in command and his orders have to be followed, I had to obey. I did not know until we came up on Edward what he was planning. He had convinced the newbies that Edward was a threat and was planning to drain Bella at the wedding. He said something about her being his singer and he was just toying with her until she was bound to him. I tried to stop him, I did but… he ordered me to stay and he ordered three newbies to stand guard over me to make sure that I did not interfere. Then he and three others went after Edward. They dragged him over the treaty line and…" he stopped there and choked on a sob.

Emmett was shaking with silent cries and I wanted to break down myself but I could not. There would be time afterwards to start mourning my brother.

"He just kept taunting him, tormenting him. He kept biting him. I wanted- I wanted to help him, b-b-but I c-c-c-couldn't. I could not move Jasper. I am so sorry. I wanted to help him."

"It's okay Seth it's not your fault." I pat the young boys shoulder sympathetically. "Is this…" I gestured to the canister. He nodded.

"Yeah. I waited until they all left and I was not bound by orders anymore and then I ran home to get something to put his ashes in. I thought you all might like to…"

"Yes we would. Seth, where is Sam?"

"He is at home with Emily, she's pregnant. I wanted to meet with you all first and let you know what was going on before I went to him."

"And the others?"

"None of the others know what has happened yet."

"Do you have somewhere safe you can go? He is going to know what you did."

"Yeah, I have somewhere safe."

"Can you get there safely?" he nodded.

"Good. Go there and stay. I am going home to tell the family. Carlisle will get in touch with Sam. Does Sam know of the place you are talking about?"

He nodded.

"Okay. I will have Sam go find you. Do not phase back until you see Sam. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good, thank you Seth, for risking everything to come to us. I will be in touch."

He nodded sadly before turning to leave. We waited until he was out of site before heading home. We stopped about a mile from the house. I could feel everyone's trepidation and impatience. Emmett was overcome with grief and it was making my knees buckle.

"Em, I hate to do this to you, because you have every reason to feel what you are feeling. But I need you to pull it together for just a little while. I need your help now.

The rest of the family is going to be distraught and it is going to wear on me fast. I may need you to finish the story if I cant, okay?"

He struggled to hold it together and nodded once.

"I know you have to look out for Rose, but I may need you to help me with Alice as well. You know how close she and Edward were."

"Of course. And Carlisle and Esme?"

"They will take care of each other. We, the family, are going to have to find a way to break this to Bella. The way she was feeling when Edward left her before…it was bad, bad. We can't let it get that bad again."

"I got you."

"You ready?" I asked. He gave one last gut-wrenching sob before he composed his face into an unreadable mask and nodded once.

We walked slowly back to the house, dreading the next step in this. The house came into view and I could already see Carlisle pacing and Esme fiddling with a piece of clothe in her hands. Rose was staring dazedly across the room and Alice was trying to see what was coming. But I haven't figured out how to tell them so there was nothing to see. As soon as we were within smelling distance, everyone turned to us. We walked slowly into the house and looked around. I could see the venomous tears welling up in Esme's eyes and the terror on Carlisle's face before we even spoke.

With a huge sigh I said, "Something has happened…"

**Bella POV**

I woke with a jolt. That feeling I have been having all day, like something is horribly wrong had found a way to manifest itself into a tight knot in my stomach. The pain of it is what woke me. I turned over and glanced at the clock. I shrieked and jumped out of the bed.

Oh my God, it's 10 o'clock. The wedding is in two hours. Why didn't Alice wake me up? I know she has a whole list of things planned to do to me for this, why did she let me sleep so long? I was surprised when she told me to take a nap in the first place. I must have looked worse then I thought.

I looked towards the door when I heard yelling from downstairs. It sounded like Alice and Rose. Then I heard Carlisle's voice raise louder then both of them.

"What in the world…" I whispered as I crept towards the door. I pointlessly tried to open it silently, knowing they all heard me anyway. I walked slowly down the hall and to the top of the stairs. What I saw stopped my heart, the knot coiling tighter and tighter.

Esme was holding herself rocking on the couch. Emmett was sitting is a chair off to the side looking surprisingly small and vulnerable. Rose was staring down Alice but she looked tortured. Carlisle looked paler then usual and gaunt. Alice was standing in front of everyone, her tiny fist clenched and her eyes hard.

But Jasper was tense, stiff and he looked… worried? I wasn't sure what was going on but it wasn't good. I slowly made my way down the stairs until I was at the bottom.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked quietly. Everyone turned and looked at me as if they were shocked I was there. I wanted to laugh at being able to surprise sonic hearing vampires. Alice's eyes were blacker then I have ever seen then. She looked at me minutely before turning back to Jasper.

"If you want her to know, then you tell her." she said lethally. They way she spoke sent a chill down my spine. She turned in a flash and flew out the door and into the woods. Emmett got up to follow her. I looked back at the room and everyone was back to their original positions before I came down the stairs except Rose had collapsed on the floor and Jasper was staring at me, desperately.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized that Edward was not in the room. It was funny because I was usually always aware of him in any room and it felt like a piece of me was missing when he wasn't there. But the pain in my stomach was taking over all other senses.

"Okay guys, you're starting to freak me out. What is going on? Why is Alice so upset and where is Edward?" I felt this iciness start to settle over every pore I had. Esme started sobbing into Carlisle's chest when I mentioned Edward, and Rose was whimpering on the ground. I looked back at Jasper waiting. He would tell me. He would never keep anything from me.

"Jazz?" I asked. He took a deep breath and made his way slowly to me. I gripped the wall at the dead look in his eyes.

"Bella…" the way he said my name made my heart pound and my breathing speed up. It was so soft, so delicate the way it slipped off his tongue it only enhanced the despair on his face.

"Jasper..." I whispered. My voice didn't sound like my own. It sounded small and childish. "Where's Edward? Did he change his mind?" that was my worse case scenario. Edward had changed his mind about me. He didn't love me, he didn't want me, he didn't want to marry me and he didn't want to change me. I was close to hyperventilation now.

"Bella, why don't you come sit over here with us sweetheart." he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward with not much effort. I didn't feel my legs moving, it felt like I was gliding across the floor. I don't remember sitting down, I just remember Esme grabbing my hand on my left and Jasper taking my hand on my right. I wasn't looking at either. I was looking straight ahead at the piano in front of the room, so many memories involving that piano.

I was lost in the memory of Edward first playing it for me, playing my lullaby for me. I was thinking about how gracefully and fluidly his fingers moved over the keys. How the music just poured out of him as if it was coming from his soul. I remembered the piercing stare he gave me as he played. He didn't need to look at the keys to know it, it was automatic for him. But the look he gave me told me I was the earth, the moon, the stars all that was to him and he would never let me go. So no, he couldn't have changed his mind. He loved me as much as I loved him; we were two halves of a whole. It had to be something else. Maybe something came up and we are postponing the wedding and the change. Yeah, that was it. We were postponing. That was why Alice is so upset, why they all are. They were waiting for this as much as I was. I could handle that, I would handle that. Because at the end of all this I would be Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen and nothing could stand in our way.

"Bella, darlin', I have to tell you something. But first, I want you to know that we are not going anywhere. We will always be here for you, alright. We will get you through this, okay?" his accent was coming in thick now. I turned to study my best friend. He was trying hard to hide the pain and anger but it did no good.

I nodded slowly urging him to go ahead. His eyes never strayed from mine as he opened and closed his mouth several times before the words came out, the words that would destroy the rest of my world.

"There's, been an incident…" he started. On instinct, I started shaking my head, rejecting what he was going to say. "Edward separated from us; he said he had something he needed to do. He was supposed to meet us back at the campsite a couple of hours later. But he ran into some trouble, _we _ran into some trouble."

Trouble. What did he mean trouble? What happened? Nomads? Did we not get all of those that were with Victoria? Oh God, where's Edward? My heart was pounding an irregular beat and I had stopped breathing.

"Emmett and I were attacked by… a group. We had to fight them off, which we did. Once they were gone we ran to find Edward…"

_Edward, _my thoughts echoed the name, repeating it over and over in my head. _Please Edward, where are you? I need you Edward, where are you?_

"Jasper, tell me where Edward is. Please?" I asked him; in reality, I was begging him to tell me he was okay, that my overactive imagination couldn't be right. He stopped and looked at me. "Please just tell me where he is?"

"Bella…" his expression told me all I already knew.

"No. he's hurt, right? Take me to him." I said standing. "I have to get to him. He needs me. If he's hurt, he needs me. Carlisle, we should go." I said turning to the man I considered more of a father figure then my own sometimes. Carlisle was sobbing quietly, not looking at me.

"Bella, sweetheart…" Jasper started again. "Edward is not hurt, he's-."

"DON'T." I shouted walking away from him. "Don't say it. Take me to him Jasper, now." I demanded. I walked to the door and waited. He walked over and reached out for me.

"Darlin', I can't. I… Bella, Edward is gone honey."

"No." I whispered, shaking my head swiftly. This was insane, Edward couldn't be gone. Immortals aren't just gone.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. We couldn't get to him. They…" he stopped there.

I stopped listening. I stopped functioning. I just stopped. Dark. Lonely. Empty. Despair. Anguish. Hopelessness. Abandonment. Worthlessness. Hallow. All those things running a gamut within me. I was sinking and sinking fast. I was drowning. This was different. This was not the same as when he left me, this was a hundred times worse. I didn't want to die. I was dead. Cold. Lifeless. Desolate. I was nothing without him and so I am nothing at all.

"Bella." My name came out strangled from Jasper's lips. I looked up and saw him trying to keep control of my emotions along with everyone else's.

"Jasper?" I said using my small voice again.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry." I said, clenching my fist.

"For what, darlin'?" he asked, confused.

"For this." I closed my eyes and raised my fist, slamming it into a glass pane in the door, shattering it. I made sure to run my wrist across a shard of glass as I pulled it out and then everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, for those of you who dont know this is a repost of a story that I wrote about a year ago but I had to take down. I had several chapters written before deleting off Fanfic. So this chapter is just being put back up. I didnt really change anything. But it won't always be like that. I will let you knoe when I start writing chapters again. It's hard to do it now when I am writing two other stories from scratch. Besides I really want to post these stories all at the same time and the same pace. Enough of that. **

**I want to thank the one beta who did get backi to me on this, GuardianOfTheGone, I love her and Thank her for getting this back to me in a good time period. I dedicate this to her.**

**The song for this is Right Where I Belong by Good Charlotte. I just really like the song and the words. **

**Read on people...**

* * *

**Chapter III: Right Where I belong**

**Jasper POV**

It happened so fast I didn't think to stop her. I watched her hand go through the pane of glass, and I watched the blood pool and spill as she sliced her wrist with a piece that was sticking out. I was only two feet away and I didn't get to her in time. But I did catch her as she started to fall.

"Damn it.' I growled. "Carlisle." I raced her up the stairs and into his office. Holding her with one arm, I swept everything off the desk with the other before laying her on it. Carlisle came in and I backed away swiftly stripping out of my blood soaked shirt along the way. I stood by the window and finally let out the breath that I had been holding since she cut herself. I knew what she was hoping would happen, but I would not allow her to take the easy way out. We just lost one member of this family I will be damned if we lose another.

"Jasper maybe you should step out of the room while I tend to this." Carlisle suggested. I watched as he prepared a bowl of alcohol and got out some tweezers, gauze and antiseptic.

"No. I am staying right here. I'm fine." I assured him and leaned against the cracked window to take a breath of fresh air. I turned back as he finished cleaning out the cut and checking for any fragments that might have been imbedded there. Neither of us spoke and the grief was almost unbearable. It was easier to manage with him in doctor mode and the rest of the family out of the house. The smell of blood permeated the air in the whole house.

"We have to leave here Carlisle. I know we need to stay for a little while so it doesn't look suspicious but as soon as we can we need to leave."

"Yes I believe we don't have a choice in that matter. If the wolves-."

"No. not the wolves, just Jacob. He has a small group of followers but I think that will be disbanded once Sam knows of what's happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that once Sam hears about what has happened I think it will be safe to stay and get our affairs in order before leaving."

"Sam doesn't know? How is that possible?" he looked up at me holding a piece of gauze in mid air.

"No he doesn't. I think Jacob has been planning this for a while. He got a bunch of young wolves to follow him. I don't believe Sam is aware of anything. That reminds me, you need to call him as soon as possible and fill him in. also tell him to look for Seth at the place that he feels safe. It will be easier for him to get the whole picture from him when he is phased."

"My God, Jacob has gone rogue." He was stunned silent.

"Carlisle." I looked pointedly at Bella's wound, which was starting to ooze again.

"Oh. yes. Of course. I will call him as soon as I am done here. And you are right we should leave as soon as appropriate. What are we going to do about Bella? I mean I can't bear to-."

"We are not leaving her. She has to come with us. Never mind the fact that the Volturi will be checking in soon. but also with Jacob completely checked out it wouldn't be safe for her here. Besides she is family and we don't leave family behind." I told him gently but forcefully. He nodded his agreement.

It was an unwritten rule that whenever Carlisle was unable to perform as head of the house I was to take over. And with the loss of his first-born son, he was not stable enough to handle any of the plans that need to be made.

"We should start making arrangements for a funeral for Edward." I safe as softly as I could. He nodded as he finished wrapping her arm. I smell bleach drifting through the halls from down stairs and the sound of a hammer as I guess Rose was boarding up the broken window. I heard Esme on the phone making calls to cancel things for the wedding. It was to take place in three hours.

"I am going to put her to bed and then go change clothes. Let me know when Emmett and Alice get back. I think I am going to stay with Bella incase she needs help."

"Of course son. Uh, which… room… are you putting her in?" he asked. It was a good question. I hadn't really thought about it. Usually she would stay in Edward's room, but giving what has happened I am not sure if that is the best option.

"I guess I could put her in the guess room until she wakes. I want to leave the choice up to her if she wants to go back to Edward's room."

"Why don't you put her in mine and Esme's room? The guest room is so impersonal. I want her to be comfortable."

I nodded once as I picked her up and carried her to the room farthest down the hall away from the other rooms. Laying her gently on the bed I raced out, sped through a shower and changed clothes in record time. I walked into the room and pulled a chair close to the bed. She was sleeping soundlessly, in contrast to the turmoil that she was currently experiencing. I could sense, anger, confusion and pain while she slept. I sent her a wave of calm and peace and watched the tension leave her shoulders. She sighed and turned over.

I heard and smelled Emmett approaching the door.

"Come on in Em." I said quietly. He opened the door and looked at her.

"Carlisle told me what happened. How is she doing?" this Emmett was a shadow of himself. There was no sparkle in his eye, no amusement in his tone. He was taking this hard but trying to be strong. I know that when he did break down, he would really break down.

"She is okay for the moment. I'm keeping an eye on her. Did you catch Alice? I don't smell her in the house."

"Yeah, I did. But she said she needed some time alone." he grimaced and I could feel his guilt. "She said she may be back in a few days."

I nodded. "thanks." I smiled at him.

"Charlie and Renee are on their way. They should be here in about twenty minutes."

"What's the story, about Edward I mean." I was hit with several pangs of pain from every person in the house. I flinched.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"It's fine."

"The story is that Edward was involved in a car accident this morning driving home from the bachelor party, in Seattle. He was run off the road. Rose just took the Volvo out to fix the scene."

"That should work. Hey can you sit here for a while. I am going to try to call Alice. I want to make sure she's okay. If she starts tossing call me." I told him.

I got up and he took my seat. I pulled out my phone and walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

"_Hello?"_ Alice's pixie voice sounded smaller than usual.

"Hey baby, I was calling to check up on you. How are you doing?"

"_I don't really know right now Jazzy. It hasn't really sunk in. I don't think I feel like he is gone yet."_ she explained in a strangled voice.

"I know baby. Do you want me to come find you? I can stay with you where ever you are."

"_No. I'm sorry jasper I just need some time alone to deal with this. I will be back in a couple of days, I promise."_

"Are you sure. We are all grieving. Wouldn't it be better if we all were together?"

"_No. I need to do this alone. I just need to be by myself right now."_ she said. Her voice had a ring of finality to it that sounded like there was more to this being alone then just grieving.

"Alright. Come back as soon as you can."

"_I will. How is everyone there?" _

"As well as can be expected. I think Bella took it harder than we thought she would. She tried to kill herself." I told her.

"_Oh, okay. Well I have to go Jazz, my plane is boarding. I promise I will be back soon, okay?"_ I was confused by her tone. I was expecting her to be appalled, angry, or even sad at the news, but she sounded almost bored with the announcement that her best friend and sister tried to kill herself.

"Okay. I love you honey. Call me soon."

"_I will. I love you too, Jasper."_ She hung up quickly.

As soon as I opened the door Carlisle was standing there. I stepped back to let him in.

"Sam and Seth are going to stop by tonight. Hey found Jacob hiding in a cave just off the reservation. He is under lock and key right now under the watchful eye of their elders and two wolves."

"Okay." I looked him over minutely. He looked disheveled. "Do you think you can handle the discussion or should I?" I asked staring into his eyes, they were the darkest I have ever seen them. I would imagine everyone's was a little darker, but since Emmett and I had hunted to the point of explosion recently we would be fine.

"I-I… to be honest Jasper I just really don't know. I am a little out of sorts right now. I believe I need to be a part of the discussion but I would appreciate it if you could handle the majority of it. I just can't…"

"I understand." I grasped his shoulder tightly as he tried to get a hold of himself. "Look, why don't you, Esme and Rose take a quick hunt. Your eyes are looking very dark and with Bella…"

"Yes your right. We should go before she gets up just in case. How are you doing?"

I knew he was asking not just about feeding but in general. With all the emotions, floating around I was soaking it up like a sponge.

"I'm doing well. I think I have a tight enough reign on it to not let them effect me too much. As for my own though, well I know that with everything that will be happening I don't really have the strength or time to deal with it."

"That's understandable. But Jasper, you need to mourn as well. Please make sure you take some time for yourself to let it out. It does no good to hold it in." I nodded. "I noticed that you were talking to Alice. How is she?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure. She says that she just needs some time away to deal with it. But something sounds off Carlisle. I can't put my finger on it but I think this is too much for her to handle alone but she refuses to come back until she is ready and I have no clue where she is going. She was waiting for her plane to board when I called her."

"A plane? Interesting… I didn't think she would actually leave for an extended period of time. I thought maybe a few hours before coming back to be with the family. And she didn't say where she was going?"

"No she didn't. I offered to go with her, you know, be with her through this. But she declined. But what is funny is that when I mentioned Bella's attempted suicide she seemed very blasé about it. As if I was telling her I just bought a new pair of white socks. She rushed me off the phone as soon as I told her. I'm not sure I understand that reaction."

"Maybe she was just grieving. We all do it in our own way. I am sure everything will be okay once she returns. We should hold off on the funeral until she gets back. She should be here. Did she say when she would be back?"

"She said a few days. But I do not know if she was saying that because she would or to appease me, us. It's all so-." I was stopped by a shrill scream coming from down the hall.

Moving past Carlisle I rushed down to Bella. I got there to see Rose and Emmett trying to hold her on the bed while she screamed at the top of her lungs for Edward. Esme was at a lost at what to do she stood in the corner farthest away watching and crying.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked pushing Emmett out the way so I could get to her.

"I don't know. She opened her eyes and was quiet for a minute then she just started screaming bloody murder. She was thrashing so hard I was scared she would hurt herself." Rose shouted.

I grabbed hold of Bella and held her close, keeping my arms clamped around her twisting form tight as I could without hurting her. I opened the floodgates of calm and tranquility. After a few minutes, she stopped moving and screaming and started whimpering, burying her head in my chest.

"Ssshhh… I gotcha darlin'." I said soothingly rocking her. She clung to me, her fingers clenching my shirt. I looked up to see Emmett holding a shaking Rose and Esme and Carlisle holding each other looking on. "You guys go hunting, I will take care of her."

"Are you sure Jazz?" Emmett asked looking into my eyes. I would imagine they are as dark as his were right now, but it was not from thirst.

"I'm good, trust me. It will be easier to keep a handle on just her feels without everyone else's too. Go, we will be fine. Charlie and Renee should be here any minute so take the jeep and go out farther." I instructed.

They nodded and slowly made their way out the door with glances back at us. Esme was the last to leave the room. She stepped closer and kissed the side of Bella's head, gave me a watery smile and left.

"Bella, are you alright?" I was still rocking her, she seemed to grow smaller and smaller in my arms. I felt her tears soak through my shirt as she kept whimpering. Her pain was crippling but I kept pushing calm her way.

"He's gone Jasper. He's gone and I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to tell him that I loved him."

"Bella he knew how much you loved him. He felt it every second of every day."

"How could they? How could they take him? They took him away from me Jazz. Why? Why did they take him away from me. I loved him so much. It hurt so much Jasper, the pain… it hurt so much. Why did they do this?" she cried. My heart broke for her. She lost her soul mate because of some immature psychotic, delusional mutt. I bit back a growl thinking about him. He better not ever show his face around her before we leave. He better never come near her again.

"I don't know darlin'. But I promise they will pay for what they have done. I promise you sweetheart, they won't get away with this."

"What's going to happen to me now Jazz?" she looked up at me with those chocolate doe eyes, filled with so much sorrow and all I want to do was comfort her, more then I was already doing.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I mean where do I go now. Edward's gone," she choked out. "But I can't go back to Charlie's or Renee's. That's not my home anymore. This is my home but…" she looked away and stared at her hands.

"Bella, there is no but. You are family. You belong to us all now, not just because of Edward but because we love you. We go nowhere without you darlin', and we won't let you go anywhere without us." I told her lifting her chin so she could see the truth in my words. " Soon Bella, we will have to leave here, ALL of us. We could never leave you behind again, it almost killed us last time. We are not leaving you Bella. Understand?"

She nodded and tried to smile. I kissed her forehead and held her closer.

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Do we know who did this? Who killed my Edward?" she looked up at me again. I winced knowing this question would come up sooner or later. I was hoping for later. But would have to answer it before Sam showed up.

"Yes, Bella. We know who killed him."

"Who?"

I was saved from answering by the sound of a car speeding up the road towards the house. From the sounds of it, it was Charlie's cruiser.

"I will tell you later. Your parents are on their way here now."

She sat straight up and looked at me wide eyed. "Oh God, Jasper… I can't do this. I can't t-t-t-tell them w-wh-what happened." she said hysterically. She was starting to tremble.

"Relax Bella. Esme talked to them. They already know what happened. As far as you need to know it was a car crash, you don't need details, they won't expect you to know them all and they definitely don't expect you to talk about it. However, you will need to prep them for our departure. If you want to go back to Charlie's while we take care of a few things we understand. But in two to three weeks we will be leaving and they need to know you are going with us. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, I can handle that. But I can't go back to Charlie's… to many memories. I want to stay here." she said with certainty then added softly, "if that's okay."

"Bella, you never have to ask. This is your home. Now you should go get cleaned up and I will let them in. Do you want to come down or should I send them up?"

She looked around the room in confusion. I would imagine she has never seen this room before. "Where am I?"

"Well this is Carlisle and Esme's room, Carlisle thought it would be better to put you in here then the guess room and I didn't want to put you in Edward's room, just in case."

"Oh." She looked down and flinched. I felt her guilt. "I'm sorry by the way. For… earlier. I just-."

"You don't have to explain. We understand. But Bella," I looked her in the eye and spoke firmly. "We just lost one member of this family we can't lose another. Don't ever do anything like that again." She nodded quickly.

"Good. Now you go get cleaned up and I will answer the door. I will send them up. I don't think you're ready to leave the room yet."

"Okay. Thank you Jasper."

"My pleasure darlin'." I kissed her forehead again and left the room. I got to the door just as they rung the bell. As soon as I opened it Charlie rushed in, panicked. I sent some calm his and Renee's way. She looked stricken. "Hello, come on in.

"Jasper." Charlie greeted.

"Where is she?" Renee rushed to ask looking around the empty room.

"She's upstairs, last room straight back on the right. Give her a few minutes before you head up there."

"How is she doing?" Charlie asked. The fear he felt for his little girl was excruciating.

"She is doing as well as can be expected. We all are." I answered quietly.

"Where is everybody?"

"They went to Seattle to…" I let the end trail off. I couldn't keep up the charade right now. "They should be here soon. I need to head out for a few minutes, I should be back soon. You can head up now." I said looking anywhere but at them.

"Go ahead son, we will be here when you get back." Charlie said clapping me on the back. Renee grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze before following Charlie up the stairs.

As soon as they were done I took off, deep in the woods. Once I was far enough out of range, I dropped to my knees. Letting my own grief take over me. I let out a strangled cry for my loss brother, for my missing wife and for my hurting family. But I let out a bigger cry for my best friend's pain.

**Bella POV**

I finally took the curlers out of my head, I hadn't even realized they were still in. I washed my face to get rid of the tear tracks that were still there. When I looked back at the mirror… I still looked horrible. My eyes were swollen almost shut from all the crying. My face was splotchy yet still looked paler then healthily normal. My hair was hanging lifeless around my shoulder. I was still in the robe I been in before Alice told me to take a nap. I almost look as bad as I did when Edward left me before.

I tightened the sash around my waist before stepping out of the bathroom. They were there, standing just inside the room. My mother made a move to step towards me but I shied away and moved over to the bed. I sat in the middle folding my legs in. I couldn't look at either of them. I know they are worried and upset but I couldn't deal with their feelings and mine. I felt no waves of calm around me so Jasper must not be nearby. Probably trying to give us so privacy. How I wish he would have stayed. I don't know if I can do this by myself.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Jasper stepped out for a minute. He said everyone will be back soon."

I nodded but still looked away. I wasn't really handling my emotions well, I was afraid I would break down any second. I was awake and my own personal sedative wasn't here and I felt that hole again. In my head I kept repeating the phrase, _he's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. _But this time there was no chance of him coming back. This was one thing he couldn't change his mind about. He didn't leave me and move away. No, this time he was truly gone, promising to never come back. I shook my head of those thoughts. It would do no good to dwell on them right now.

I looked up and faced my parents. They looked nervous, still standing next to the door. I offered them a small smile and they came rushing over to me, my father on my right and my mother on my left. My mother reached up and swept my hair back from my face.

"How are you baby?" she asked softly. I know she meant it with the best intentions. But seriously who thought of this line of questioning for someone in mourning… how are you?...how are you holding up?... are you doing okay?

The answer is always the same. NO DAMN IT, I AM NOT DOING OKAY! Instead I just took a deep breath before turning to her.

"I will be okay." I answered. "Right now I just- I don't think it's real yet."

"We understand. Do you need us to do anything honey? Do you need anything?" my father asked. It took Charlie a while but he had grown closer to Edward over the last couple of months. I think he finally understood our relationship, well, as much as he could understand it not knowing the whole truth.

"I kind of need some clothes, I only have a few here but it's not enough. Mom, could you pack me a bag from dad's house?" I asked her.

"Sure. For how long sweetheart?"

"Well eventually I am going to have come back up everything, but I can't bring myself to do that now. So maybe a weeks' worth." I settled.

"Pack? Everything?" she asked confused.

"Yes. I mean we may be pushing back the move a week or so for the… funeral," I choked out. Still a hard pill to swallow. "But we already have everything set up and to be honest I don't think I can stay in Forks, not after…"

"Well of course honey. I didn't think you would stay in Forks. I guess we just assumed you would move to Florida with your mom." Charlie said.

"No. I want to stay with the Cullens'."

"Are you sure Bella? Phil and I would love to have you home. Maybe it would help if you were around family."

"I am around family." I said offended. "The Cullens' are my family. I need to be with them and not just because I lost Edward, but because I belong with them. I can't lose them, not after this, not again." I whispered the last part.

"But-."

"Can we talk about this later, please?"

"Sure, honey. I will go grab you some stuff and be back tonight." They both kissed me before walking out the door.

I stayed there for a long time before I decided I needed to get move. I got up and took a long shower, a cold shower. I just needed to feel that chill. I got out and wound my hair into a wet bun and wrapped a towel around me. I went back out in the room and saw that there were a pair of jeans and a t-shirt laid out for me. Next to it was a blue sweater. I picked it up and smelled it. It was Edward's favorite, it always lay at the foot of his bed just waiting for me when I got cold. It had his scent all over it. Someone must have gotten it out of there.

I dressed quickly before leaving the room and making my way to the stairs. For the second time in one day I heard raised voices downstairs, but they were coming from outside. I heard Rose say something along the lines of 'you should have known,' then a voice that sounded like Sam saying that he was sorry and he is taking care of the problem.

I stopped on the top stair, not sure if I could handle any more today. But as usual my curiosity got the best of me and I made my way down the stairs and out the French doors leading to Esme's garden. The conversation was too heated for them to notice that I was even there. I listened intently from the doorway.

"You're sorry? You don't know the meaning of the word, yet." Rose said heatedly staring daggers into Sam. her teeth were bared as she talked.

"Rose." Carlisle said calmly. Emmett had a tight hold on her arms but he was growling at the wolves that were with him. I recognized Quill and Seth and I was guessing that the last one was Embry. They were the only ones that felt comfortable enough to be near the Cullens.

"What is being done about this issue?" Jasper asked. He looked tense, his arms crossed over his chest, head held high staring straight at Sam. I didn't need to see his face to know that it was the face of his past, the one he used to train the newborn army.

"Right now we have him under lock and key until the elders can meet to decide his fate." Sam confirmed.

"And what are the options?"

"The most they can decide is to cut him off from the rest of the pack and let him move on as human. He would be forced to stop phasing."

"That's it. That's all you can do?" Emmett growled.

Sam sighed heavily, "I understand that you all are hurting but you have to understand that he is not in his right mind. We are not sure how deep it goes but we can't condone any type of violence against him and we can't force him from his home."

"We lose a member of our family and are told we have to leave immediately and leave Bella behind and the only thing you can do is let him live the rest of his days as a human. Un-fucking-acceptable."

I was shocked to say the least at hearing those words come from Esme. My sweet, doting, gentle mother in law was cursing and yelling. Carlisle held on to her, trying to calm her.

"Jacob Black killed my son because of his sick obsession with my daughter and he still has his life. Screw that. I want him dead, gone. I would do it myself if it was possible." Esme went on.

My legs went weak as I replayed her words in my head, _Jacob Black killed my son. _ I grabbed the door frame to hold myself up. This wasn't happening. He couldn't have done this, he wouldn't hurt me like that. no matter how much he hated Edward and them, no matter how much he hated the fact that I was marrying him, Jacob loved me he wouldn't do this to me.

'_Bella, if you do this. If you go through with this wedding, you will regret it. Do you hear me Bella Swan, you will regret this decision.' Jacob was holding onto my arms staring me in the eye. I could see the anger brewing but he wasn't trembling so I wasn't in any danger. _

'_Jake, please. Don't do this. You're my best friend and I love you, but I have to be with Edward. I need him. Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be." I pleaded with him. _

'_You said once that you could love me. Did you mean it. If there was no Edward…" he spit the name out. "You could be with me."_

"_Stop. Jacob I do love you, but it's not enough. My heart will always belong to Edward, I will always be his. I'm sorry." I whispered. His angered peaked and I winced under the pressure of his hands. _

"_You will regret this, Bells. But I will be here to pick up the pieces when you do." he assured me then took off into the woods._

That was the last conversation I had with Jacob before he disappeared. I haven't spoken to him in two months. I never took his words to mean anything but what they were, the bitter thoughts of a hurting man. I never thought…

I must have made a sound, everyone turned to look at me. I heard someone utter, 'fuck,' but didn't know who it was. My mind was swimming in new information.

Jacob Black killed my fiancé.

* * *

**Oooo tha dirty dog. Well now Bella knows. How do you** **think she will react? This is Bella you know so it is up in the air. I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading and please review. **


	4. AN

**REALLY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ!**

I know I haven't updated in a very long time this story or my others. Honestly I don't have an excuse except that I lost the plot on them. I mean I know what I want to do with them but I am stuck as far as the next chapter for them. Maybe I am trying to do to much writing three stories for fanfic and working on

my original story to publish. So I am asking for your guys opinion.

I am putting up a poll. I want you guys to vote on which story you want me to continue now besides A New Life (because that is the only story that I seem to be doing fine on now. So it will between my other three stories.).

I want you to vote so I will know which one to update with ANL. The third and fourth place will be worked on together as soon as I am done with BOTH of my first two.

Sorry for leaving you guys hanging but seriously I think I am just trying to do too much as once and need to cut back before I end up saying screw it all and delete all my stories. I hope no one wants me to do that.

I will keep this pole up for three weeks at which time I will let you all know the results with a post of the voted upon story.

Please help me make this decision because I truly love all my story ideas and have a good idea that you will love them all.

Thanks for the support.

Love,

Nikki


End file.
